Optical recorders and players employ semiconductor laser devices for supplying a beam of radiation for effecting recording and readback operations. Such semiconductor lasers emit two beams of radiation, a so-called front beam which is used for the recording and reading and a back beam which is much lower intensity but indicates the intensity of the front beam. The intensity of the front beam can be controlled through a circuitry connected to the back beam using a so-called auxiliary photodiode, servo circuits, etc. Such circuits are also useful for detecting excessive intensity of the front beam. Such excessive intensity during a read operation could unintentionally partially or completely erase information recorded on an optical disk. While such overpower protection circuits are necessary, degradation of the laser servo power control loop or the auxiliary photodiode sensing capability can falsely indicate an intensity of the beam of radiation, i.e., indicate the beam of radiation has less intensity than it actually has. Such degradation, of course, can be caused by changes in the circuit, soldered connections, dust on the diode lens, etc. It is therefore desired to verify successful operation of the laser diode before an emitted beam of radiation can unintentionally change or erase data recorded on an optical medium. A particular initialization or start-up procedure for an optical recorder/player is provided by the present invention which ensures against such unintended erasure which is caused by circumstances detectable at disk spin time start-up of a recorder or player.